uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NicholasBBQ32/Birthday Number Ones
Missing Charts Era *09/12/1940: Ink Spots - Bless You (not heard) *15/12/1941: Vera Lynn - Yours (Quiereme Mucho) (not heard) *14/12/1942: Bing Crosby - White Christmas (was with the Now Xmas compilation I bought) *13/12/1943: Mills Brothers - Paper Doll *11/12/1944: Harriet Cohen - The Cornish Rhapsody *10/12/1945: Bing Crosby - You Belong To My Heart *09/12/1946: Bing Crosby - Day By Day *15/12/1947: Bing Crosby - White Christmas *13/12/1948: Bing Crosby - White Christmas *12/12/1949: Al Morgan - Jealous Heart *11/12/1950: Mel Blanc - I Taut I Taw A Puddy Tat *10/12/1951: Frankie Laine And Jo Stafford - Hey Good Lookin'/Gambella (The Gamblin' Lady) (I think I heard Hey Good Lookin') Official Charts Era *13/12/1952: Al Martino - Here In My Heart (I think I heard this) *12/12/1953: David Whitfield - Answer Me/Frankie Laine - Answer Me (I think I heard those two) *11/12/1954: Winifred Atwell - Let's Have Another Party *10/12/1955: Bill Haley & His Comets - Rock Around The Clock (Heard this) *15/12/1956: Johnnie Ray - Just Walking In The Rain *14/12/1957: Harry Belafonte - Mary's Boy Child *13/12/1958: Lord Rockingham's XI - Hoots Moon *12/12/1959: Adam Faith - What Do You Want? *10/12/1960: Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never *09/12/1961: Frankie Vaughan - Tower Of Strength *15/12/1962: Elvis Presley - Return To Sender *14/12/1963: The Beatles - I Want To Hold Your Hand (I heard this) *12/12/1964: The Beatles - I Feel Fine (I heard this) *11/12/1965: The Seekers - The Carnival Is Over *10/12/1966: Tom Jones - Green Green Grass Of Home *09/12/1967: The Beatles - Hello Goodbye (I heard this) *14/12/1968: The Scaffold - Lily The Pink *13/12/1969: The Archies - Sugar Sugar (I heard this) *12/12/1970: Dave Edmunds - I Hear You Knocking (I heard this on Now That's What I Call A Family Quiz DVD) *11/12/1971: Benny Hill - Ernie (The Fastest Milkman In The West) (I heard this) *09/12/1972: Chuck Berry - My Ding-A-Ling *15/12/1973: Slade - Merry Xmas Everybody (I heard this, came with the Now Xmas compilation I bought) *14/12/1974: Barry White - You're The First, My Last, My Everything (I heard this) *13/12/1975: Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody (I heard this) *11/12/1976: Showaddywaddy - Under The Moon Of Love *10/12/1977: Wings - Mull Of Kintyre/Girl's School *09/12/1978: Boney M - Mary's Boy Child (I heard this) *15/12/1979: Pink Floyd - Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2) (I heard this) *13/12/1980: ABBA - Super Trouper (I heard this) *12/12/1981: The Human League - Don't You Want Me (I heard this) *11/12/1982: The Jam - Beat Surrender (I heard this) *10/12/1983: The Flying Pickets - Only You (I heard this) *15/12/1984: Band Aid - Do They Know It's Christmas (I heard this, came with the Now Xmas compilation I bought) of Paul Young, Marilyn, David Bowie, Paul McCartney and includes members of U2, Genesis, The Boomtown Rats, Spandau Ballet, Ultravox, Duran Duran, Heaven 17, Bananarama, Shalamar, The Style Council, Kool & The Gang, Wham!, Status Quo, Culture Club, The Police, Frankie Goes To Hollywood & Big Country *14/12/1985: Whitney Houston - Saving All My Love For You (I think I must have heard this) *13/12/1986: Europe - The Final Countdown (I heard this) *12/12/1987: T'Pau - China In Your Hand (I heard this) *10/12/1988: Cliff Richard - Mistletoe And Wine (I heard this, came with the Now Xmas compilation I bought) *09/12/1989: New Kids On The Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) (I heard this) *15/12/1990: Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby (I heard this) "Under Pressure" by Queen & David Bowie *14/12/1991: George Michael & Elton John - Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me (I heard this) *12/12/1992: Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You (I heard this) *11/12/1993: Mr. Blobby - Mr. Blobby (I heard this) *10/12/1994: East 17 - Stay Another Day (I heard this) *09/12/1995: Michael Jackson - Earth Song (I heard this) *14/12/1996: Boyzone - A Different Beat (I think I must have heard this) *13/12/1997: Telletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh (Too old) *12/12/1998: Cher - Believe (I heard this) *11/12/1999: Cliff Richard - The Millenium Prayer (I heard this) *09/12/2000: S Club 7 - Never Had A Dream Come True (I heard this) in Need 2000 (??) *15/12/2001: Daniel Bedingfield - Gotta Get Thru This (I heard this) *14/12/2002: Eminem - Lose Yourself (I heard this) *13/12/2003: Will Young - Leave Right Now (I heard this) *11/12/2004: Band Aid 20 - Do They Know It's Christmas (I heard this) consist of Daniel & Natasha Bedingfield, Busted, Dido, Dizzee Rascal [adds extra lyrics, Ms. Dynamite, Estelle, Jamelia, Beverley Knight, Lemar, Katie Melua, Feeder, Snow Patrol, Rachel Stevens, Joss Stone, Sugababes, The Thrills, Turin Brakes, Robbie Williams, Will Young & also singers of U2, Coldplay, Morcheeba, The Divine Comedy, The Darkness, Keane, ex-singer of All Saints, Moloko & Travis] *10/12/2005: The Pussycat Dolls - Stickwitu (I heard this) *09/12/2006: Take That - Patience (I heard this) *15/12/2007: Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love (I heard this) *13/12/2008: Leona Lewis - Run (I heard this) *12/12/2009: Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band - The Official BBC Children In Need Medley (I heard this) (Can You Feel It/Don't Stop/Jai Ho/Tubthumping/Never Forget/One Day Like This) *11/12/2010: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes (I heard this) *10/12/2011: X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star (I heard this) *15/12/2012: Gabrielle Aplin - The Power Of Love (I think I must have heard this) *14/12/2013: Lily Allen - Somewhere Only We Know (I heard this) *13/12/2014: Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud (I heard this) Category:Blog posts Category:NicholasBBQ32's Blog Posts